The disclosed technology relates to additive packages for lubricating compositions in diesel and gasoline powered vehicles. In particular, the disclosed technology provides an additive package that can be added to a lubricating composition with oil of lubricating viscosity to improve at least one of (A) piston deposits, (B) piston cleanliness, (C) soot induced viscosity thickening, and (D) oxidation induced viscosity thickening.
Historically it has been difficult to pass diesel soot induced viscosity thickening tests, diesel piston cleanliness tests and gasoline viscosity increase/gasoline piston deposit tests when using a group I/group III base oil mix in a lubricant composition for gasoline and diesel fueled engines.
Thus, a need exists for an additive package that can be included in a lubricant composition to improve at least one of the foregoing test results for gasoline and diesel fueled engines.